


Practice Pieces

by AntarcticNomad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticNomad/pseuds/AntarcticNomad
Summary: The only way to truly master a craft is to preform it a thousand times.This is a collection of short writing pieces that I am using to practice writing. Each piece will range from 100-1000 words and be primarily Overwatch related. To begin with I am using fanart as the inspiration for the stories. Each piece will be credited in the corresponding chapter. I hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 9





	Practice Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of creative writing I have ever written that wasn't for school. My brother challenged me to write 100 words by the end of the day and this was the result.
> 
> It's based on a comic I first read when Sigma was released. Their twitter is @m_u_n_c_h_y and you can check the comic here: https://m-u-n-c-h-y.tumblr.com/post/186546393193/i-hope-this-is-an-interaction-between-the-two

The first thing Tracer noticed was the trembling of his hand and the lifeless stare he held.

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked.

This seemed to startle him.

“Ah, yes.” He responds slowly. Sigma almost seem scared to continue, but does so with a quiet voice. “It’s just… do you… hear that melody?”

Hearing this she remembers the cold. Feels it griping her. The grip that held her, ripped her from the world. The loss of her body and the melody that filled her mind. The melody that only she could hear for the past seven years.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback whether it's a character that is inconsistent, the pacing doesn't flow smoothly, a scene isn't clear or just spelling mistakes (there will be spelling mistakes with me) please let me know. I won't take anything personally and I do want to get better at this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
